A Royal Wedding
A_royal_screw-up.jpg|By Tundra Royal_Wedding.jpg|By Tundra This a one-shot by Matau from him spending way too much time alone. It was partly inspired by two comics by Lulerb03. Matau wrote this solely because he was bored and has no life. Alt perspective is here: A Royal Screwup Sequel is here: A Royal Wedding Part 2 Summary Tsunami gets married, but it's not quite as expected... Chapter One It dawned a beautiful day in the newly-rebuilt Summer Palace, several years after the war. Dragons were playing, talking, reading, and living happy lives. Queen Coral sat majestically in her palace. Outside, Tsunami and Riptide watched the sun come up contently. Riptide rested next to Tsunami, enjoying the moment. A messenger landed in front of them, rudely interrupting their romance, and said, "Your Majesty, the Queen requests your immediate presence." Tsunami rolled her eyes, and went with the messenger. She dove into the water, swimming though the concealed entrance. Once inside, she flew to the throne room. Queen Coral majestically lay on her throne, wings draped magnificently. She smiled at her daughter. "There you are, my princess," she said. "I have wonderful news! Because you are powerful and strong, you may soon replace me. For this eventuality, I am going to have you get married before I die. Sunset today, to be precise." Tsunami's heart sped up. "Thank you, Mother! I already know who I will marry!" Coral nodded. "I knew you would. He is brilliant, handsome, wonderful, and you already love him! He was injured, but now he is fully healed!" Tsunami waited for her mother to say Riptide's name. "You will marry Whirlpool." Tsunami's eyes dilated in shock, and she did not move for a long time. Once she did, she asked, "Ummmm... what?" Coral said, "Whirlpool! Council dragon of Magic and Publishing! Your Aquatic teacher! He's going to marry you!" Tsunami asked again, "Ummm... what?!'". Coral explained, "I know how much you love him, and he loves you, and you will get married like I know you want to! I'll get you dressed for your wedding" Tsunami was still incoherent as Coral led her away for her fitting. Tsunami was furious. She was getting married to one of the least desirable dragons in the kingdom, and she didn't have any say in the matter. To boot, her mother had made her get dressed up by one of the most perfectionist dragons she had ever met. "Why do I have to have a dress?" she asked. "You have to look perfect for your perfect day," the tailor said. "No, not right at all. Aqua is simply wrong for you. Let's try electric blue." The tailor promptly removed her dress--which was pointless in itself--and put on a near identical one. Tsunami almost groaned from boredom. The tailor continued removing and adding dresses for a period of time that Tsunami didn't dare count. Finally, after Tsunami tried on a green dress, the tailor said, "Ah! Perfect! This will bring out your eyes beautifully!" Tsunami only said, "If you say so." Tsunami proceeded down the aisle, rolling her eyes and trying not to vomit at Whirlpool's fake smile, fake suit of armor, fake everything. He smiled at her, noting that she was wearing an expression of disgust. One of the Council dragon asked, "Tsunami, do you take Whirlpool to be your lawfully wedded husband, to guard him against enemies, to care for him in times good and bad, and to love him forever?" Tsunami gazed around the large area. Coral was crying with joy. Anemone was crying too, but Tsunami didn't think it was joy. Auklet was looking around, confused as to all the commotion. Tsunami didn't think she wanted to let all those dragons down. She managed to choke out, "I do." She didn't add that she would rather be eaten by eels than to be married to that dragon. A different Council dragon asked, "Whirlpool, do you take Tsunami to be your lawfully wedded wife, to try to aid her, to remain loyal in the face of insurrections and treason, and to to love her forever?" Whirlpool said, in his slow, oily, slick, oozing voice, "I do." A third Council dragon said, "Then if there are any with objections to this marriage, voice them now." Tsunami desperately hoped her friends, in attendance, would voice concerns. But none did. They did, however, give her pitying looks. The council conferred with each other and Coral, and Coral said, "Then, with the power of a Queen, I declare you to be dragoness and dragon. You may now kiss the male." Tsunami fought back her revulsion, as her snout briefly brushed Whirlpool's. She thought she felt him disgusted as well, but she didn't want to give in to wishful thinking. Coral then landed next to them, and with all the subtlety of a sledgehammer, grabbed the backs of their heads and forced their snouts together again, this time not letting them back away. The worst part was that Tsunami kind of enjoyed it So this comic?.png Life as a Seawing princess.png Newspaper.png new eggs.png eelyreport.png The shining Swordfish.png Letter.png rip whirlnami.png|die whirlpool die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Content (Matau99) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions